We are pursuing and in-depth investigation on the structure and function of the membrane receptor for IgE. For these studies intact cells from a rat basophilic leukemia as well as normal rat mast cells are being used. In addition receptor-bearing membrane vesicles and solubilized receptors are being studied. The aim is to understand the structure of the receptor as well as its integration in the plasma membrane. Results of such studies as well as direct functional studies are aimed at understanding the early stimulation of cells by antigen-induced, antibody-mediated reactions.